


Its Written In The Stars

by Karkatbuscus



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, Super Soft, constellation stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkatbuscus/pseuds/Karkatbuscus
Summary: Crutchie can't sleep so Jack tells Crutchie a story





	Its Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Newsies fic so I'm sorry if its too OOC please tell at me if so! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

Crutchie normally feel asleep the second his head hit his pillow. Yet tonight was different. It's been almost 30 minutes since he laid down. He began to blame it on the rooftop. He ended up sleeping up here with Jack, it started with a nightmare one night and it turned into a thing. Crutchie rolled onto his side for what felt like the millionth time to try and get comfortable so he could sleep. A few minutes passed and he still was awake. Crutchie let out a soft sigh before sitting up to see Jack glancing over at him. Crutchie blushed slightly ducking his head when he saw Jack.  
“What are you doing up still?”Crutchie asked, trying to turn the attention off of him  
“Someone kept tossing and turning”Jack teased, easily turning their conversation back onto Crutchie “Is it ‘nother nightmare?” Jack asked, glancing Crutchie over  
Crutchie shook his head, keeping it down so Jack couldn't see the blush that grew when he heard that Jack was worried about him.  
Crutchie glanced up when he heard Jack push the covers to the side and stand.  
“Jack! ‘M alright you can stay in bed” Crutchie said quickly, he didn't want Jack to lose sleep because of him.  
Jack just continued over and nudged Crutchie until he shifted over allowing Jack to lay on the mattress with him.  
Crutchie felt his cheeks blush more as he glanced away.  
“C’mere and lay down”  
Crutchie glanced at Jack with wide eyes  
“I ain't gonna bite ya, I think I can help” Jack said as he rolled his eyes slightly, a smile on his lips  
Crutchie looked at Jack for another moment before he moved and laid next to Jack. Jack shifted and wrapped an arm around Crutchie, pulling him close.  
“Jack?”Crutchie asked as he glanced to him  
He was so close to Jack, if he wanted to he could lean up and kiss him.  
Jack flashed him a smile before looking back up at the sky.  
“You see above us,”Jack began  
Crutchie glanced away from his handsome face to the night sky and nodded  
“Well we happen to be under one of those star cluster things-”  
“A constellation”  
“Yeah one of those. Anyways we are under one that tells the story of two best friends.”  
Crutchie glanced to Jack before snuggling closer to his chest. He smiled a bit as he listened to Jack and his heartbeat.  
“They went on a bunch of adventures, and helped everyone. Even though one was bigger and stronger than the other, the smaller one could really pack a punch. They did everything together, and people of they just met em would think they were brothers just from how they acted..”  
Jack was quiet for a moment looking up at the sky. Crutchie glanced up at him, waiting for him to continue.  
“Uh well you see one of em began to get feelings for the other. And he kept quiet and tried not to show they he liked the other boy. Not only could he get him and himself in trouble he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Un-until he got enough courage to say something and he uh did.. He told the other boy he loved his smile and his freckles. That he uh made the boys day and could instantly get out of a bad mood just by seeing him. And um the other boy well he..”Jack slowly as he looked down at Crutchie, first at his lips then he looked into his eyes.  
Crutchie could see the blush on Jack's face and Crutchie knew Jack could see his. Jack was talking about them. Jack liked Crutchie… Jack liked him. Crutchie smiled a bit.  
“The other boy said he felt the same way and was too scared to say anything.. He didn’t want to mess anything up either and uh has liked the boy for a long time.” Crutchie said as he slowly inched closer to Jack, their faces only inches apart.  
Crutchie isn't sure who started it, but it didn't matter. Jack was kissing him. Jack was kissing him! Crutchie wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, as Jack's arms went around his waist pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.  
They pulled back after a moment. Crutchie glanced up at Jack, his cheeks bright red and a smile on his lips. Jack easily returned the smile and blush as he rested his forehead against Crutchie's.  
“So what happened with the friends next?”Crutchie asked  
“Well um since they both felt the same way towards each other well they started dating and were boyfriends.”Jack said slowly  
“I like that” Crutchie muttered as he leant in again and kissed Jack's lips.  
They kissed sweet small kisses, under the stars, until Crutchie began to feel sleep threatening to take over.  
Crutchie pulled back and nuzzled into Jack's chest, with a small content sigh. Jack kept his arms wrapped around Crutchie,keeping him close.  
Crutchie normally falls asleep once his head hits the pillow. Now he feels asleep once he feels his boyfriend's arms wrapped tight around him, holding him close.


End file.
